Moving To Forks
by Katarina Raven
Summary: It's a story of how Jason Scott's little sister  fan-created  moves to Forks because he got a promotion and found love with someone she thought was a fictional character, but now knows is not.


**MOVING TO FORKS (A POWER RANGERS-TWILIGHT CROSSOVER)**

**PROLOGUE**

**YEAR OF THE PUPPY**

Alysandra Scott was - as always - sitting in her seat - which was located in the center of the front row of the Science classroom - with her four closest friends sitting nearest her. Conner McKnight was on one side of her while Ethan James was on the other. Conner was actually one of her good friends - who always thought he could eventually be more - and Ethan was always calling her "Princess Leia" for some reason she couldn't begin to fathom. However - much to her amusement - he had recently taken to calling Conner Jabba the Hut. Behind her sat Kira Ford and Trent Fernandez - who typically couldn't be pried apart with the jaws of life. Kira was her absolute best friend in the world and Trent was always trying to teach her the finer points of art as an anger management tool. Of course, he still had a hard time keeping his anger in check when it came to Conner McKnight. Then again, anyone would. As was normal for her, she took it upon herself - in an effort to annoy Dr. Tommy Oliver - to start a game of slap-hands with Conner. After a while - however - said game of slaphands had evolved into her smacking Conner in the head. "OW!" he shouted. "What was that for Aly?" "Because I felt like it," she shrugged as their teacher turned and gave them a warning glare. That look told her that if she were to cause any more trouble she would have to stay after class - and that meant her older brother - Jason - would ground her for eternity. Of course, then her sister-in-law - Trini - would see to it that the grounding didn't last forever, but it would last for at least one month - two at most. She was pulled from her train of thought by a hand on her right leg. Seeing that said hand belonged to Conner, she turned to him and smiled evilly before smacking him directly in the back of the head. "OW ALY! THAT HURT!" he shouted in pain as she smirked. She had meant for it to hurt, so she simply responded with, "Now maybe you'll quit touching my leg." The next thing she heard was Dr. O speaking to her. "You'll be staying after class, Miss Scott." Jason was going to be pissed about this. It was the third time in a row she had been told to stay after class.

Tommy sighed long-sufferingly as the class - well all but one - filed out the door. This wasn't the first time he had to make Alysandra stay after class, and he had a feeling it would not be the last. When her cellphone - which she had placed on the desk while she began writing her lines - started ringing he nearly pissed himself in fright. He hadn't been expecting it. Picking up the phone to see that it was Jason calling, he fought the urge to laugh. Especially since the song "Lady in Red" was playing. "Hey, bro," he said answering her phone for her before she could so much as make a grab for it. _"Where's Alysandra?" the voice on the other end asked. _"She's writing lines for me. Apparently she has your temper." _"I'll have a talk with her when she gets home," Jason said darkly as the phone hung up with an ominous click._ "What'd Jase want?" Alysandra asked as she handed him the paper with her - now finished - lines on it. "He just wanted to know where you were." That was all he had to say before a panicked expression came over her face. "Gee, thanks Dr. O," she said sarcastically as she turned and stalked out of the room to get in her car and leave. Then, comprehension dawned. He had probably gotten her into trouble. Now that he thought of it, Jason hadn't sounded happy when he had told him.

Jason noticed suddenly that his little sister was late returning home. Thinking she had probably decided to hang out with some friends, he dialed her cellphone to see what she was up to. However, she didn't answer her cellphone. Tommy did. Comprehension suddenly dawning, his face took on a dark look. "Where's Alysandra?" _"She's writing lines. I made her stay after school today. It appears she has your temper."_ "I'll have a talk with her when she gets home," he responded darkly and hung up. The fact that Tommy had told him she had his temper made him inordinately proud for a moment. Then it hit him. She had gotten violent. Again. He found himself idly wondering who it was that had angered her. Probably that Conner kid again. He had a knack for making people mad. His train of thought was soon interrupted by his cellphone ringing. "Hello?" _"Hey, Jase. This car you got me has a major problem." _"What's that, Aly?" he asked. He was already thoroughly annoyed with her, he didn't need anything else to make his mood even worse, but the next thing she said was the one thing that could possibly make his mood worse than it was before. _"It's not starting...and when I try and start it I swear it sounds like Dr. O after too many beans."_ "I see...well it looks like I'll have to start driving you to and from School." With that, he hung up before she could respond to his statement. Grabbing the keys to his old red pickup, he turned toward the kitchen and said, "I'll be back in a bit, Tri. It appears my little sister is having car troubles." "Alright, honey. Don't forget to take her to get a puppy, and be careful." Then it hit him. She had said it sounded like Tommy after too many beans. The very thought of it made him snort like Urkel in an attempt to stifle his laughter as he climbed into the drivers seat of his truck and started it up.

Alysandra sighed some when she saw the beat-up red pickup heading toward her. Knowing that was Jason, she simply sat in the driver's seat of her car ready to bang her head into the steering wheel if need be. "You alright there, Alleycat?" That had been Jason's special nickname for her ever since she was little. "I'm fine. This car isn't though." "Well don't just sit there. Get in. I need to talk to you." As she climbed into the truck's passenger seat, she braced herself for the yelling. She had learned long ago that he could - as shocking as it may sound - multitask. That talent always emerged when he was going to jump on her case about something she had said or done to get herself in trouble. "Who got you mad this time?" "Conner." That was all she said before he nodded wisely. "I can overlook that. Trini told me to take you to a place selling Rottweiler puppies." That was all he said as he took off toward a small white house that was located only three blocks from the school. As soon as she got out of the truck to pick out a puppy, she heard a loud 'woof'. Seeing the mother dog headed their way, she smiled and patted her on the head before looking at the puppies. The runt took up to her immediately and she decided that was the one she'd get. He was extremely adorable - as all puppies were - and seemed content to just doze in her arms. She had the perfect name for him too. "I think I'll name you Tommy," she said softly to the puppy as Jason snorted in an attempt not to laugh as he drove himself, his little sister, and her new puppy home.

**CHAPTER ONE**

**BIG BROTHER'S NEWS**

It was one year after Alysandra had gotten Tommy - her lovable Rottweiler, and it was a lovely spring morning. She had forgotten to set her alarm the night before so didn't wake up until around six thirty. It had been then that Tommy had awoken her by kissing her all over the face. "Down Tommy!" she chided laughing as the dog sat on his hindquarters to obediently await the attention he was bound to get. She smiled and patted him on the head before looking at the clock. "Thanks for waking me up, boy." He simply thumped his tail as if to say "You're Welcome" as she began going through her closet for something to wear. Once dressed in a pair of jeans and an orange tee-shirt, she smiled at herself in the mirror. Dr. O was going to freak when he saw her choice of shirt. It had been her brother's habit to tease Dr. O about eventually being the first orange ranger, and she thought that it would be fun to help her brother out. "Now, Tommy, you be a good boy while Momma's gone to school, okay? Give momma kisses." In response he simply licked her on the face before wagging his tail and trotting into the kitchen for his morning meal. As soon as she had climbed into the truck, she saw a stream of coffee hit the steering wheel - it nearly splattered off into her face in fact - as Jason began laughing like a maniac, and somehow managed to choke on his morning coffee in the process. "Nice shirt, Alleycat. I'm sure Tommy's gonna love it." "Shut up, Jase!" she squealed in between giggles as he drove her to school. "I'll see you when you get home," he said as she climbed out of the truck and headed into the school building.

Tommy sighed some as the final class for the day filed in. _Thank god it's Friday,_ was the main thought running through his mind as he fought the urge to bang his head into the dry erase board behind him when he saw Alysandra's shirt. It was orange. ORANGE! As he thought upon this, he fought the urge to have a psychotic episode. Once everyone was seated, he began the lesson only to be interrupted by a shout of "What the-!" from the front row. Turning to see that Alysandra was glaring balefully at Conner, he walked over and said - in his best no nonsense teacher voice - "What's going on here?" "Conner needs to stop touching my leg," she stated calmly and he sighed. "Conner. Leave her alone." "But Dr. O! She likes it!" Conner responded with an indignant look on his face. That was enough to make him want to kill Conner, but as that wouldn't be a good thing to do, he simply turned to Alysandra and said, "Okay. That's it. Miss Scott, would you be so kind as to switch seats with Mr. James?" "Gladly." That was all she said before promptly getting up and grabbing her things. Ethan simply gave him a "Gee, thanks" look as the two switched seats. Now maybe he could resume his lecture in peace. He soon found out that would be impossible as Conner promptly spoke again. "Don't forget we have a date this evening, Aly." "I wouldn't forget it for the world," she responded sarcastically. Ethan - hearing this exchange - simply said one sentence and started staring into space as though his world had been crushed. "Jabba the Hut stole Princess Leia." That was a little weird for Tommy, so he chose to tune that out and continue his lecture.

Jason had just gotten home from work and was sitting at the table when Trini came out of her office. Placing his head in his hands, he groaned long-sufferingly. Hearing her sit down across from him at the table, he looked up to meet a very concerned expression. "What's wrong, honey?" She asked this with the utmost concern, so he knew he'd better tell her and get it over with. He'd have to tell his little sister later and then all hell would surely break loose. "I'm being transferred to Forks, Washington." "Oh, honey," she said - an understanding tone to her beautiful voice - and hugged him. "Do you want me to break the news to Aly?" "I'll break it to Alleycat when I get her home from school," he responded schooling his features into what he vehemently hoped was a normal expression. He was stressed, but he didn't want his sister to know about the move until they were safely at home where Trini could work her magic and calm her down.

**CHAPTER TWO**

**WE'RE MOVING?**

Alysandra walked out of the school building - with Conner following her like a lost puppy - to see that Jason had arrived to pick her up. "I'll see you later, Conner," she said as she hurried to the truck and climbed in. "See ya, Aly!" She heard Conner's shout as she closed the door and turned to explain to Jason that she had a date that evening. Seeing the dark expression that suddenly flitted across her brother's face as he glared at Conner before he pressed the gas pedal clear to the floor of the pickup and drove toward home. "I have a date with him, don't be such a brat," she said sticking her tongue out as he parked in the driveway - stopping so fast that if she hadn't been wearing her seatbelt she'd have been thrown through the windshield. "You...have...a...date...with..._that_?" he fairly shouted as she climbed out of the truck. "I only told him I'd go on one date with him to shut him up." That was her explanation and she knew Trini would be more understanding about it. With a sigh, she headed in the door and put her backpack on the couch as usual. "She...has a date...with _Conner_." That was the last thing she heard Jason say before she headed off to find Tommy. "Momma's home, Tommy!" Upon hearing that, the large dog bounded out of the kitchen and plastered her to the floor before proceeding to cover her face with kisses. After the barage-of-kisses from the overexcited Rottweiler, she looked up to see Jason and Trini deep in conversation. The looks on their faces told her something was wrong. Very wrong. "Hey, guys, what's up?" she asked walking over to them.

Jason sighed some knowing that hell was about to break loose. "We're moving to Forks, Washington. I got transferred." "You got transferred? Good pay?" she asked. It apparently hadn't hit her yet. Then, he noticed her face registered shock then anger then shock yet again. "We're moving to Forks? I have to fucking leave my behind!" It had finally started. Then he realized the word she had used. His expression turned dark and he said, "You're excused for the language this time, Alleycat..." His statement had been rudely interrupted by someone knocking on the door. Tommy started barking at it immediately. It was then that he saw Alysandra heading straight to the door. Reaching her hand out for the knob, she turned and gave him a dark look before opening it to reveal Conner in all his glory. He was actually dressed nice and had his hair combed. That was odd. "It looks like this'll be the only date we get to have Conner." "Why?" The former Red Dino Ranger looked put-out at this comment and she responded as calmly as she told him that would probably be their only date. "Because I'm moving soon." "Tomorrow," Jason helpfully put in. "Gee, that's too bad, Aly. I was coming over to let you know that I have to do something with my family tonight and I'm going to have to cancel our date." Hearing Conner say this, Jason fought the sudden violent urge to do a happy dance in the middle of the room. It was then, that he heard a frustrated squeal from Alysandra as she shut the door and ran to her room. Apparently she was about to start throwing things, as was her habit when upset or angry. At least that meant she wouldn't be throwing things at him this time. This gave him something to be thankful for.

Alysandra screamed loudly once in her room and threw a heavy book against the wall with brute force. Once that was out of her system, she opened the door to let Tommy into the room, if he wanted to come in. As soon as the door was open, Tommy came bounding into the room and started kissing her on the face, in a comforting manner. After a few minutes of this, she picked up her phone and dialed Kira. _"Hey, what's up, Aly?" _"Not a lot, Kira. I just found out that I'm moving Tomorrow." _"Where to?" _"Apparently, Forks, Washington." _"Why?" _"Only because my big brother got transferred." _"Oh no...That's so far away." _"I know," she said softly into the phone. _"Hey, I hate to sound like a jerk, but can I call you back? Trent's here." _"Could I call you in the morning when I get up?" _"Sure. I'll be up about six or so just in case you get up before then." _Kira had said that last part sounding worried as she hung up the phone. Seeing the book still laying on the floor, she picked it up and climbed into bed, staring at the ceiling until she finally fell into a dreamless sleep.

**CHAPTER THREE**

**THE MOVE TO FORKS**

As Alysandra climbed into the pickup - between Jason and Trini - it hit her. They were going to Forks Washington. That was the setting for her favorite book series. The Twilight series. Of course that meant finding a job there would probably be easy due to tourism brought about by said book series. That meant she could probably get a car for herself so Jason wouldn't have to be inconvenienced by having to drive her to school every day. As soon as she came to that conclusion, she smiled and pulled out her cell-phone to call Kira. Tommy had somehow squeezed into the truck at Trini's feet and lay there with his head in his owner's lap. Looking back at the house they had lived in from the time they had moved to Reefside from Angel Grove. She had been seven at that point in time, and now - ten years later - she was moving again. Her thoughts were interrupted by Kira answering the phone. _"Hey. Where'd you say you're moving to?" _"Forks Washington. Jobs there should be easy to find due to tourism." _"That's a good thing. I have to get to Hayley's Cyberspace. I have a gig to do." _"Have fun. I'll talk to ya later." _"Later." _That was all Kira had said before the line went dead. As they exited the Reefside City Limits she found herself growing bored. It was now time to annoy Jason. "Are we there yet?" "No." "Are we there yet?" "No we're not there yet, Alleycat." "Are we there yet?" "We're not there yet." This actually continued for some time before Jason was thoroughly annoyed. "Are we there yet?" "No! We're not there yet! If you ask that question again I'm running this damn truck off the damn road!" He was seconds away from having a stroke, so she decided to phrase it differently. "When will we be there?" "I have no idea when we'll be there. Shut up. Sit back. And live." Since it was obvious that he was about ten seconds from snapping, she decided to lay off. Of course said decision had only been made when she recieved a sudden sharp look from Trini that plainly told her that if she didn't behave she'd be in big trouble.

Jason sighed long-sufferingly. His little sister had finally gone silent - when he had turned and threatened to drive the truck off the road and Trini had shot her a look. Shooting her a glance, he saw that her eyes were closed. Shaking his head some, he smiled. She was one of those who could get on your last nerve one minute and endear herself to you the next. That was something she had gotten from their mother. His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a snore. Apparently she had fallen asleep. Not long after he realized this, her phone began ringing. Oh shit. This wouldn't be a good thing. He had finally gotten her to leave him alone and she was about to be woke up again. Of course, Trini stopped that from happining. He would have to thank her for that later as she answered the phone. While his lovely wife talked quietly on the phone with whoever had called for Alysandra, the dog looked at him and began whimpering softly. Oh great. His wife had kept his little sister from waking up - therefore putting him into a good mood for the moment. His mood was now ruined. It was just his luck. Everything calmed down and now the dog had to piss. He muttered something that sounded like "damn it all to hell" as he parked his truck and put the leash on the dog - no easy feat in such small quarters - before opening the door and taking the dog for a walk so that he could relieve himself without messing up his precious truck.

Trini had seen that Alysandra was asleep and her phone was ringing. Fearing it would wake the sleeping girl and start Jason on the road to insanity again, she answered it. "Hello?" _"Hey, Trini. Is Alysandra around?" _"She's sleeping right now, Hayley." _"Alright. Tell her to call me when she wakes up. Love and kisses, Trini." _"You too, Hayley," she said smiling as Jason got out and took Tommy out of the truck for a walk - it would seem that he needed to relieve himself. Smiling softly to herself, she thought to herself that she would have to thank Jason for doing this later. Shaking out her hair, she watched Alysandra sleeping soundly. She looked up in surprise when Tommy got back in the car and promptly placed his head in her lap and closing his eyes serenely. Jason was back behind the wheel and driving again. As they entered the city of Forks, she heard the howling of several wolves in the nearby woods. This didn't phase her, but it did Jason. He seemed incredibly jumpy now. She giggled at this as he parked in the driveway and she leaned over to wake the sleeping girl between them.

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**THE ARRIVAL**

_Oh my god. There is no way in hell. This just has to be a coincidence. She had been invited to sit with a small group of people by a guy named Edward Cullen. The group consisted of him, his sister - Alice - her boyfriend - Jasper-, his brother - Emmet - and his girlfriend - Rosalie. They all had the same names as characters from her favorite book series. There was no way Twilight was real. This was what she was trying to convince herself of as she noticed that none of them were eating the food on their trays. As she picked at the sandwich on her own-_she sat up like dracula at sunset. She had just been woken up by Trini shaking her shoulder gently. "We're here, honey. Hayley called while you were asleep. She said to call her back." "Thanks, Tri," she said getting out of the car and heading in - only to see that the house was already furnished - and pulled out her cellphone - and dialed Hayley - before plopping down on the couch. _"Hello?" _"Hey, Hayley." _"I heard you moved to Forks." _"Yeah. It sucks not being able to talk to you anytime I want anymore, though." _"I know. Hey, if you meet any good-looking vampires there let me know." _She was obviously making an allusion to the Twilight series. She laughed and said, "I will." _"Anyways, I've got to go. Gotta clean up a mess some idiots made." _"Alright. Talk to you later, Hay." _"Later, Aly. Love ya!" _"You too," she said hanging up the phone. She had always considered Hayley like the sister she had always wanted. Now she was in a new town with only two people she could talk to. She was close to her brother and sister-in-law, but there were some things she just didn't feel like she could talk to them about.


End file.
